November Leaves
by SilentMourning
Summary: The story for 'Tears of an Angel'. VERY depressing, total black fluff, moreso than the poem.


November Leaves  
  
A/N: okies! heres the story to 'Tears of an Angel'! Enjoy! Oh yea and THIS STORY IS AT KAEDE'S HOUSE. IT CONTAINS RAPE, SO IF YOU ARE OFEENDED BY THAT...WELL, YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE CLICKED ON THIS STORY, NOW SHOULD YOU HAVE?  
  
  
Inuyasha could feel it. He could feel himself turning full demon. And he knew why. It was Kagome, she was in heat, and it drove all his senses wild. He didn't want to hurt her...if he turned full demon...the thought scared him all too much. He looked out the window at the dark november sky. It all seemed so peaceful. Yet soon, if Inuyasha didn't warn her, Kagome's screams and pleas would break the serene, picturesque scenery.  
  
"Ka...go....m..e...." Inuyasha squeked out. But it was no use, Kagome was asleep, along with Miroku, Shippo and Sango. Even Kaede was gone, she had spent the night at some village girl's house to deliver the girl's baby when it came. Inuyasha took one last frantic look at Kagome before his world went red.  
  
Kagome could feel something on her. It was too big to be Shippo, and too small to be a random youkai. She slowly opened her eyes. It was Inuyasha. He was full demon, and sniffing her excitedly. He was sniffing everywhere. Kagome blushed crimson as his hand pulled up her sleeping back and he moved to sniff her lower.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Kagome half screamed. She looked frantically at his neck, but then remembered that she had removed the rosary beads as a testament of her love. And it didn't look like that small gesture of her feelings was going to hold him back, either. Inuyasha got frustrated with her skirt, and ripped it off.  
  
"Inuyasha!"Kagome blurted out, angry. This shout woke all in the little hut. Sango and Miroku rubbed their eyes sleepily and Shippo stood on all fours in an offensive position with his tail puffed up. Kirara was following suit.   
  
"Kagome!" Miroku yelled, not understanding why Inuyasha was doing this. Kagome looked worriedly to the others as Inuyasha's attention was grabbed by the growling kitsune. Shippo was angry, he would try to protect Kagome the best he could, she was like his mother, and he had such a protectiveness toward that he would risk getting killed for her. As Inuyasha turned, Sango and Miroku gasped.  
  
"His eyes!" Sango said in shock.  
  
"H-He's full demon!" Miroku continued Sango's train of thought.  
  
"Of course he is! d'you think he'd do this if he were sane?!" Said Shippo offensively. Inuyasha stood between his woman and the people that were tring to stop his mating process. He wouldn't-couldn't- let them. He readied his claws, able to quickly strike them down if they dared interfere any further. Kagome, not worrying that only a pair of panties was covering her lower half, stood up and warned everyone else.  
  
"You guys, don't! Inuyasha will kill all of you! Just stay away! I'll be fine, you just have to leave! Come back in the morning, Inuyasha should be back to his usual self by then."  
  
All of her comrades stood their ground, unsure. Finally, Sango spoke up.  
  
"We would never leave you Kagome!"  
  
"That's right!" Shippo squeaked.  
  
"She's right you guys...we...we must go..." Said Miroku, looking down sadly.  
  
"What?! Miroku, are you insane?!" Sango screeched at the monk.  
  
We don't have a choice! We can't kill Inuyasha! I don't like doing this either, but if Miss Kagome wills it..." Sango and Shippo knew he was right. Shippo got out of his offensive state and stood up, plucking Kirara into his arms as well. Sango looked helplessly at Kagome, Kagome only smiled back bravely. Sango knew she would be okay....but it still hurt to run when her friend needed her the most.  
  
The four offenders of Inuyasha's mating left, and he relaxed his fingers. He turned back to his soon to be mate, smiling evilly.  
  
Meanwhile, the other's were walking defatedly away. All frustrated and angry.  
  
"Inuyasha had...had to break the Tetsusaiga in his last battle, didn't he? If he had it, he wouldn't have..." Miroku trailed off as everyone nodded in undertsadment and agreement. They walked into the woods, not ready to hear Kagome's screams if they slept too close to the hut. Each remaining member of the Shikon Jewel wonderers layed down into a restless sleep. If they dreamt at all that night, it was of Kagome, hurt, saddened, and abused.  
  
  
Back in the hut, Inuyasha was already stripping off all of his clothes. Kagome's had been removed a while ago. He finally ripped off his leggings frustratedly, and immeadiately flung himself onto Kagome's naked body. He nipped at her breasts roughly, sending pleasureful pain up Kagome's spine. His claws dug deep into her skin, making her bleed and cry out involuntarily. Tears streamed down Kagome's face as the now youkai Inuyasha stopped his fondling abrptly and thrusted deeply into her, breaking her hymen painfully.  
  
"I...nu...ya......shaaaa..." Kagome said weakly as he pumped into her helpless body relentlessly, trying to reach his climax. Kagome cried and never stopped, and Inuyasha seemed like he would never stop either. But finally, as Kagome's tears dried up, so did Inuyasha's stamina, and he spilled his seed into her, collasping. On top of her.  
  
The first thing Inuyasha heard as he came back to his senses was Kagome.  
  
"It...it's okay.......I know you...didn't mean it...." He smelled her blood and his eyes opened quickly, feared filled his heart as he looked down, scared of what he might see. He wished he had kept them closed.  
  
Kagome lay there, blood spilled around her body from cuts made from claws and sweat and tears covered her in a thick sheet. Her eyes were closed.  
  
"Kagome?! KAGOME!!" Inuyasha screamed, pulling her up and resting her against the adjacent wall. Her eyes popended in slits.  
  
"What? Inu...yasha?"  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said weakly, he pulled her frail body close, offering her comfort and warmth, but he immeadiately pulled back, retreated the the wall at the wall across from her.  
  
"Inu..yasha..." Kagome said again, feebly. Inuyasha smelled something different...something...wrong. He looked at Kagome, her eyes full of tears and her hair and body a tattered, tortured mess.  
  
"Tears of an angel...I never...I never meant to..." Inuyasha muttered helplessly. Then his eyes widened, frightened. He knew what it was now...it was the scent of death...Kagome...would die.  
  
"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha shouted,leaping across the room and hugging her close. For the first time since his mother died...he cried. Inuyasha hadn't even cried when Kikyo had betrayed him...but now, it was an unresistable urge. Kagome lay in his arms, even she could feel the could hand of death creeping up her spine. She could feel Inuyasha's tears too. Tears...for her.  
  
"Inu yasha..." Kagome reached up, catching a tear on her fingertip, it glittered brightly in the rising sun.   
  
"Kagome...I'm so...so sorry..."  
  
"It's okay...Inuyasha..." Kagome smiled bravely. Inuyasha looked down at her, tears still rampant on his face. He slowly carried his lips down, touching Kagome's softly. It was a goodbye kiss. Kagome knew it too. Kagome snuggled deep into Inuyasha's chest, taking in one last breath, the smell of her Inuyasha.  
  
The two lovers sat together, relishing in the feel of the other. Then...Kagome was gone. Her soul no longer inhabited her weak and useless body, and fluttered away in a breeze. As the sun rose on a beautiful fall day, not a breeze of wind disturbed the landscape. Except for the leaves, they danced slowly, and low to the ground, mourning the death of an angel.  
  
And as the dstroyer of this messenger of God sat with the vision itself, he only muttered dumbly.  
  
"We had found all the shards of the jewel...Naraku was dead...I was going to become full human today...for you...Kagome..."  
  
And the November leaves danced their morbid dance still.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: uhmmm...yea, I know, depressing. But I hoped you liked it anyway! and please review!! **starts crying** I'm such a horrible person! I killed Kagome!! ;_; 


End file.
